La Bouteille
by Sandou
Summary: ST week / D6 : Horizon - Temari n'est pas le genre de femme a faire des erreurs. Mais quand elle s'y met, elle fait en sorte de s'y engouffrer jusqu'au bout.
**La Bouteille**

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle avait vingt-huit ans, merde alors !

Vingt-huit, pige.  
Vingt ans et huit de plus.

Ce n'était plus de son âge, franchement. Elle a avait beau se le répéter, ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, bordel de Dieu ?!  
Se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts, Temari no Sabaku se releva du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et ramena ses jambes contre son torse en évitant de regarder l'amas de tissu endormi à sa droite. Son cœur tambourinait à plein régime et menaçait de la faire pleurer à chaque instant. Elle avait _tellement_ merdé… Putain, putain. Putain.

« Putain. »

Soufflé du bout des lèvres, l'unique mot qu'elle prononça réveilla l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Il grogna, pestant contre le manque de sommeil qu'elle lui causait en le réveillant si tôt et se tourna vers elle, tâchant de la faire se rallonger dans le lit qu'ils partageaient en lui attrapant les hanches.

« Il est à peine huit heures, pas la peine de nous alarmer comme ça. »

 _Pas la peine de s'alarmer_. Il en avait des bonnes l'espèce de trou du cul de Nara Shikamaru. Un peu plus et elle lui foutait un pain dans le nez. Comment pouvait-elle songer à ne pas s'alarmer alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de ce mec là ?

Lui, là, précisément.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours là ? »

Les yeux qu'il avait gardés clos jusqu'alors s'ouvrirent et il fixa le blond des cheveux de Temari qui refusait de se tourner vers lui. Elle avait beau ne pas le regarder, elle connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour ne pas douter de la réaction qu'il allait avoir dans les secondes à venir.

« Pourquoi tu cède toujours ? »

Ça recommençait.  
Encore.

-•-

C'était l'une des premières soirées à laquelle elle était invitée. Il y avait de quoi être toute chamboulée quand on avait quinze ans et enfin le droit de passer la nuit ailleurs qu'à la maison. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait y aller, Temari avait sauté au plafond, embrassé son père sur la joue puis enlacé ses frères : Kankurô et Gaara.  
C'était bien grâce à ces deux derniers qu'elle avait enfin cette chance. Avec un père protecteur qui refusait de laisser son unique fille sortir sans escorte masculine approuvée, il avait fallut attendre que les deux garçons entrent enfin au collège pour que les choses changent peu à peu.

Bon, c'était une boum pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire et il n'y aurait que des amis de Gaara et Kankurô mais c'était un début. Elle n'allait pas chipoter maintenant alors qu'on lui accordait enfin un peu de liberté.  
Une liberté qu'elle regretta presqu'aussitôt en posant un pied dans le salon de Tenten : l'amie de Kankurô chez qui la fête se passait. Une armée d'adolescent de collège, assit en tailleur sur le tapis du salon la regardait droit dans les yeux, piqué par la curiosité de découvrir une nouvelle venue.

« Je vous présente Temari, c'est la grande sœur de Kankurô et Gaara. Vous verrez, elle est ultra-cool, elle rentre au lycée à la rentrée. »

D'accord, Temari, à l'âge où l'on s'intéressait enfin au maquillage et aux garçons découvrait à peine ce moment de la vie où l'on participait à des fêtes entre copains. Ça craignait un peu mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour : son père ne viendrait pas la chercher avant minuit, il l'avait promis.

Lorsqu'on l'invita à s'asseoir par terre à son tour dans une étrange ronde, Temari ne comprit pas. Quand elle aperçut la bouteille trônant fièrement au centre, Temari leva un sourcil. Quand on fit tourner la bouteille, quelque chose se brisa subitement.

Mince alors, dans quel guêpier venait-elle de se fourrer ?

Des bisous ? Des fichus bisous. Voilà donc ce qu'était cet étrange jeu auquel les adolescents semblaient s'adonner. Ça n'avait franchement rien d'enviable et des regrets commençaient progressivement à teinter son engouement précédent.  
Puis ce fichu goulot de bouteille ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Trois fois.

Il s'appelait Shikamaru Nara, aurait treize ans dans trois mois et souffrait d'un atroce zozotement provoqué par cet appareil dentaire effrayant.  
La première fois, ce fut lui qui fit tourner la bouteille quand elle s'arrêta sur la jeune fille. Il leva ses yeux brun au ciel et s'avança jusqu'à Temari pour l'embrasser sur le front comme le voulait la consigne.  
La deuxième fois, Temari eut le choix entre Kankurô et Shikamaru. Le destin voulait alors que la bouteille tombe entre eux d'eux. Mais un regard venimeux de Kankurô l'en empêcha. Il y avait visiblement bien des raisons au fait que Kankurô, d'habitude si renfermé, se prête à un jeu qu'il aurait habituellement cité d'affligeant. Mais se faire embrasser par sa frangine n'en faisait pas parti. Alors Temari se pencha vers Shikamaru Nara et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme le voulait toujours le jeu lorsque l'on tombait par deux fois sur les mêmes personnes.

La troisième fois, Shikamaru soupira tel un moribond et fit tourner l'objet sous le regard amusé de ses amis. De son côté, Temari serrait les poings en n'espérant qu'une chose : qu'on en finisse avec ce stupide jeu. Puis la bouteille ralentit son allure peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter, le goulot fièrement aligné sur la blonde.

« WOOH, SEPT MINUTES AU PARADIS. »

Tenten claqua les mains de ses amis et se releva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la blonde pour lui tendre une main. Temari no Sabaku ne comprenait alors pas grand-chose et se laissa diriger jusqu'au couloir puis jusqu'à une porte de placard que l'on ouvrit pour elle.

« Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? pesta la blonde, incapable de comprendre quel horrible piège semblait se refermer sur elle.  
\- Elle est sérieuse cette fille à faire la godiche comme ça ? souffla alors ce brun de Nara Shikamaru qui se trouvait à ses côtés, tenu de force par un de ses amis. »

Puis on les poussa à entrer dans ce minuscule placard mal éclairé avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Ça n'allait franchement pas… Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était une mauvaise blague ?

« Bon Temari, commença une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, tu m'as l'air novice alors voilà le topo : tu restes sept minutes dans ce placard avec Shikamaru. Tu verras, il est sympa en vrai. Le but du jeu c'est de vous embrasser. Plus vite vous vous roulez une pelle et plus vite vous êtes sortis. »

Ça craignait à mort cette histoire. Rouler une pelle à un mec ? Mais-  
Il avait douze ans, les dents pleines de métal et n'avait pas l'air des plus avenants. Fichu jeu de la bouteille, on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

« C'est que sept minutes, tu peux bien attendre que ça passe, non ? »

 _Sympa_ ? On lui avait bien dit qu'il était sympa le nabot là ? Parce qu'à vu de nez, il avait tout l'air du sale môme de base sur lequel elle passait ses nerfs au collège. Ça virait au ridicule.

« T'es vraiment pas bien, mon gars. Je vais pas rester enfermée dans un placard avec un gamin qu'a même pas encore fait sa puberté, quoi. »

Temari ne supportait pas d'être enfermée. Elle pourrait y survivre, certes. Par contre, n'avoir rien à faire durant tout ce temps là, ça n'allait pas le faire. C'est à peine s'il y avait assez de place pour se tenir debout, alors faire les cent pas, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.  
Et Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde…

« Comment tu peux être aussi calme dans une situation pareille ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'asseoir à même le sol.  
\- J'ai l'habitude. Pour toi c'est peut-être une première mais pour moi c'est un rituel obligatoire à presque chaque fête. C'est chiant, je sais. Mais on s'y fait. »

De son timbre de voix si calme, il apaisa la blonde et elle se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Et puis les filles veulent jamais embrasser un mec comme moi, alors je dois bien prendre mon mal en patience.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, _Un mec comme moi_ ? T'es si bizarre que ça ? »

Shikamaru pouffa un instant avant de se reprendre : « On m'invite aux fêtes juste parce que je suis le fils du directeur. En plus je suis une grosse tête, ça arrange franchement pas mes histoires. J'suis juste le gars avec qui il faut copiner. Pas besoin de m'embrasser. »

Temari sentit le timbre de voix du brun perdre de son intensité peu à peu. Comment pouvait-on être si jeune et déjà se rendre compte de la vie telle qu'elle était à cet âge ?

« Y'a bien Chôji avec qui je suis copain. Mais comme il est gros, il se fait jamais invité. Je sais pas c'est quoi le pire. Être le pote qui sert de bouche-trou ou le gros… »

C'est peut-être parce qu'il semblait tant s'apitoyer sur lui-même que Temari baissa sa garde. Le gamin en avait gros sur la patate, elle pouvait bien le laisser s'exprimer. Après tout, elle n'aurait aucune chance de le recroiser quand elle serait au lycée.

« Tu sais, lança-t-elle, c'est que le collège. T'as toute ta vie pour te faire des amis. En plus, s'ils ne t'appréciaient pas un minimum, ils ne se donneraient même pas la peine d'être si sympas avec toi.  
\- Ça change quoi ? Pas la peine de faire la fille gentille qui comprend ma douleur. Tu comptes pas me donner l'unique baiser de ma vie alors bon. »

C'était un sacré crétin quand même, lui. Être assise à côté d'un garçon aussi pessimiste ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire passer le temps plus vite.

« T'es franchement chiant.  
\- T'es franchement galère comme fille.  
\- C'est toi qui fait le mec qu'a une vie de merde alors que t'es haut comme trois pommes.  
\- C'est toi qui fait la lycéenne cool alors que t'es à une boum de collégiens. »

Il poussait un peu trop le bouchon, sérieux.

« Génial. Il reste combien de temps encore ?  
\- Six minutes. »

Le temps ne passerait jamais… Géant.  
Si elle voulait sortir, il fallait qu'elle embrasse le préado à la voix d'enfant sur qui toute la misère du monde semblait peser. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou six minutes pesantes à en mourir.

« Mais c'est mon premier baiser…  
\- Quoi ? »

Elle venait de le dire à voix haute, c'est ça ? Vu l'air ahuri du brun, il n'y avait plus de doute. Alors autant y aller franco : « C'est ma première soirée sans mon père, tu crois vraiment que j'avais l'occasion d'embrasser des gars avant ce soir ?  
\- J'sais pas, avoua-t-il. T'es jolie, tu dois pas avoir de mal. »

Okay, génial. Il venait de la faire rougir. Quel champion.

« Si je te fais un bisou sur la bouche, on est sortis ?  
\- Non. On doit se rouler une pelle, t'as entendu les autres.  
\- T'as pas envie de sortir ou quoi ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit : on m'embrasse jamais. Je perds rien à attendre sept minutes en ta compagnie. »

C'en était rageant !  
Soit elle se débarrassait de son premier baiser soit elle poireautait encore plusieurs minutes comme une âme en peine avec le môme le plus chiant de la stratosphère qui se lamentait…

« C'est d'accord, viens par là, bouche de métal. »

-•-

« Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser.  
\- Tu veux rire. J'étais prêt à patienter sept petites minutes. C'était pas la mort. »

Elle s'était finalement retournée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Allongés, ils se jaugeaient sans se toucher. Le téléphone de Temari sonna mais elle l'ignora, elle avait mieux à faire. Nue, dans un lit en compagnie de Shikamaru Nara, le temps semblait suspendu.

« Tu portais un horrible appareil dentaire et ton haleine sentait le chocolat.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute si Tenten a toujours adoré les gâteaux au chocolat. »

Il tenta une approche en posant une main sur la hanche de la blonde. Elle n'en prit pas compte et reprit : « Pourquoi t'es toujours là ? »

Le brun s'approcha encore un peu, relevant son buste pour être à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, prêt à l'embrasser au moindre changement. Prêt à lui voler un nouveau baiser qu'elle était pourtant prête à accorder.

« Pourquoi tu cèdes toujours ? »

-•-

Elle détestait grave ce genre de fête. Plein d'alcool, des pétards qui tournaient et de la musique à s'en rendre sourd. Plus jamais elle ne viendrait à une fête de cet abruti de Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait beau être le meilleur ami de Gaara, elle ne se ferait plus avoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'éviter pendant toute cette année de prépa. C'est qu'il était têtu ce fichu blond !

Tellement qu'il l'avait coincé à la fin d'un cours pour lui faire jurer de venir à la fête qu'il organisait pour fêter Pâques. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi tenait-il à inviter la fratrie Sabaku à une soirée de secondaires ? Kankurô avait bien tenté de décliner lui aussi mais le regard niais de l'Uzumaki avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.  
Attrapant un paquet de cigarette qui dépassait du pantalon d'un adolescent éméché qui passait par là, Temari s'échappa de la maison et s'installa à l'abri d'un arbre au fond du jardin. Voilà qu'elle trouvait un peu de calme dans cette soirée désastreuse. Elle avait promis au paternel de ne pas quitter la soirée sans ses frères et Gaara semblait s'y amuser alors elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Autant en profiter pour tirer un paquet de clope.

Ça n'avait rien d'agréable mais ça avait au moins le don de lui faire passer le temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les soirées de lycéens n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. La musique, assez forte pour se faire entendre depuis l'autre bout du jardin, occupa son esprit tandis qu'elle fumait sa première cigarette de la soirée.  
À dix-neuf ans, elle faisait presque pitié à voir. D'accord, elle avait bu un peu trop, fumé sur quelques joints tendus, dansé avec Tenten qui était devenue une grande amie… Elle avait beau les critiquer, ces lycéens étaient ses amis et elle devait vivre avec.

« Sérieux, c'carrément ton truc de m'piquer mes coins pépère. »

Sans même être surprise, Temari no Sabaku se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui s'installa à ses côtés, et lui tendit le paquet de cigarette.

« Toujours la même rengaine, hein ?  
\- Toujours. »

Il attrapa une clope, l'alluma et s'allongea de tout son long sur l'herbe.

« T'en veux ? »

Shikamaru Nara brandit une bouteille de ce qui semblait être un cocktail fait à la va-vite dans une bouteille de soda. Sans même se pencher sur sa composition, la blonde l'attrapa et avala quelques gorgées. Nectar multivitaminé et Manzana. Dégueu.

« Tu fais toujours des mélange de merde, Nara. »

Depuis quand appelait-elle Shikamaru par son nom de famille ? De mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Plus personne ne se questionnait dessus, c'était un fait établi.

« J'trop bu pour m'en rendre compte, t'sais. Ça m'évite de perdre mon état d'homme bourré. J'reste cool. »

Sa queue de cheval brune habituellement si bien attachée laissait s'échapper une bonne partie de ses cheveux et Temari en profita pour lui enlever son élastique. Il grogna à peine sans ce taux d'alcoolémie si élevé nul doute qu'il lui aurait rendu la pareille. Mais il se contenta de se tourner vers elle, dans une position latérale de sécurité approximative.

« Ça avance avec cette grosse tâche d'Hidan ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tira une nouvelle taffe de sa cigarette : « Tu veux rire. Il me calcule même pas quand je me balade en sous-vêtement devant lui. J'vais certainement finir ma vie sans jamais perdre ma virginité. J'comprends pas pourquoi je le laisse me peloter, il en a clairement rien à foutre. »

Voilà plusieurs mois que Temari et son camarade de classe Hidan s'embrassaient comme des enfants dans les toilettes du lycée sans prendre la peine d'officialiser leur relation. Il ne le souhaitait pas avait-il dit. Ses parents l'auraient tué si ça s'était su.

« Tu parles que ses parents en ont quelque chose à faire, rumina-t-elle. Il veut juste pouvoir se taper qui il veut parce que personne ne sait pour nous deux.  
\- Quelle pauvre merde.  
\- Tu l'as dit, bouffi. »

Temari frissonna un instant, le printemps ne semblait pas encore vraiment pointer le bout de son nez et sa robe de soirée n'était pas la tenue la plus approprié. C'était bien la peine de se faire si belle pour une soirée où elle ne s'éclatait qu'une heure avant que tout le monde ne soit carpette.

« Si tu t'les cailles tant que ça, colle-toi à moi. A moins qu'Hidan t'interdise de toucher un autre mec. »

Shikamaru avait visiblement une dent contre le mec de la blonde et elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Sûrement que c'était un truc d'homme viril Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Sa propre vie de future adulte lui prenait déjà suffisamment la tête.

« J'ai ta bouteille miracle pour me réchauffer, pas la peine de faire le gars courageux. J't'ai connu avec un appareil dentaire et du gâteau au chocolat coincé dedans, t'es foutu.  
\- J't'ai d'jà dit que c'est à cause de Tenten qu'aime trop le chocolat, p'tain. »

Elle gloussa en reprenant une gorgée de la Manzana aux fruits et s'allongea, la tête sur le ventre du Nara.

« J'suis toujours autant dèg' que tu m'aies volé mon premier baiser.  
\- J't'avais dit d'attendre sept minutes.  
\- J'aurai pu l'offrir à Hidan, ça aurait été tellement plus classe.  
\- T'aurai filé ton premier baiser à un connard qui veut pas t'voir en dehors d'un cagibi et qui te trouves pas excitante quand t'es en sous-vêtements ? T'es tellement grave comme meuf.  
\- Ferme-là un peu, merde. »

Elle sortit une deuxième cigarette de l'étui et l'alluma.

« Et puis toi aussi tu m'as volé mon premier baiser, pauv' cloche.  
\- T'arrêtais pas de te plaindre. Tu vas pas me dire que t'en voulais pas, maintenant, espèce de sale menteur. »

Shikamaru attrapa la main fumeuse de la blonde et la porta à ses lèvres, tirant sur la cigarette à son tour : « Chais pas. C'est qu'un premier baiser, on s'en fout d'à qui on le file. Ça veut rien dire. C'comme ta virginité, on s'en ballec'. T'as toute ta vie pour te d'mander c'que t'as fait de travers. Ta jeunesse elle sert à vivre dans le présent, c'tout. »

Shikamaru Nara avait toujours sa petite fibre philosophique quand il buvait plus que de raison. Qu'il le pense profondément ou pas n'avait pas d'importance, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'ouvrir pour la boucler aux autres. Ça marchait plutôt bien en général. Pas avec Temari.

« T'es sérieux à dire des trucs pareils ? demanda la blonde en se redressant d'un coup pour regarder le brun aux yeux clos. C'est super important une première fois. C'est l'genre de truc que t'as qu'une fois dans ta vie. Faut pas le gâcher, merde. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

S'il s'en rendait compte, il ne le montra pas tant que ça, le visage imperturbable. C'est que l'alcool avait le don de le rendre assez apathique en général, ce soir-ci n'y faisait pas exception. Elle devait le réveiller un peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme, d'ailleurs.

« T'endors pas, trou d'uc. J'veux pas finir ma soirée à me faire chier comme un rat mort.  
\- J'y peux rien, t'es pas suffisamment dynamique pour m'en empêcher. C'est un comble pour une chieuse comme toi. »

Il avait les yeux toujours fermés, sa locution se faisait plus distincte il n'allait pas tarder à la lâcher complètement. Peut-être qu'elle était finalement plus atteinte qu'elle le pensait quand elle vida la bouteille de son contenu en le buvant d'une traite.

« Ça te dit le jeu de la bouteille, là, maintenant ? »

L'œil droit de Shikamaru s'ouvrit. Voilà qui avait le don de l'intriguer : « Tu essayes de récupérer ton premier baiser ?  
\- Je veux juste qu'on s'amuse un peu. Tu m'suis ? »

Elle posa la bouteille sur l'herbe et laissa le temps à Shikamaru de se mettre en tailleur. L'alcool lui montait progressivement à la tête et si elle ne prenait pas encore conscience ce de ce qui se profilait, le temps y ferait office.

« Vas-y, fais-la tourner, Nara. »

La main posée sur la bouteille, Shikamaru se retint pourtant en levant les yeux vers la blonde : « C'est d'la merde ton jeu. On a plus douze piges.  
\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais. T'as une meilleure idée ?  
\- Toujours. »

L'œil lubriquement alcoolisé, le brun se releva avec lourdeur en gardant sa bouteille vide.

« Tu fiches quoi ? demanda finalement Temari en le voyant s'éloigner progressivement jusqu'à une petite butte où il posa la bouteille.  
\- J'invente un nouveau jeu. T'as des cailloux à proximité ? »

La jeune fille lui en jeta un pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre et il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans se formaliser de la brutalité de son amie. En attrapant une poignée de petits cailloux, le lycéen se racla la gorge et entreprit de s'expliquer : « Tu rates la bouteille, tu retires un sape.  
\- T'es vraiment qu'une sale race. Pas de bol pour toi, je suis bonne tireuse. »

Elle ne mentait pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le litre qu'elle s'était enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt ne fasse effet. Son lancé se troublait progressivement et sa vision ne se portait pas au mieux de sa forme. Le fait de savoir que Shikamaru avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et ses chaussures avant tout le reste n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour garder sa concentration et il semblait s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'elle fasse diversion, aucune chance pour qu'elle enlève sa robe. Surtout avec ce temps glacial qui lui faisait claquer des dents.

« Putain Nara, t'as pas froid sans rien sur le dos ? »

La concentration du brun sembla se reporter sur elle et le jeu s'arrêta sans prévenir : « C'est comme dormir à poil, alors un haut en moins, c'pas la mort. Par contre toi, t'as presque pas d'fringue de base. J'ai bien plus à gagner qu'à perdre. »

La sale petite merde ! Il l'avait prévu depuis le début. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de la part d'un adolescent aussi malin que lui mais Temari se rendait alors compte qu'elle avait complètement fait l'impasse sur le côté calculateur de Shikamaru.

« J'aurai du te forcer la main avec le jeu de la bouteille, tête de gland.  
\- Ça t'aurai avancé à quoi ? T'es maquée à Hidan, après tout… On t'as jamais dit qu'embrasser c'est tromper ? Te mettre en sous-vêtement devant moi n'entachera pas ta condition. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. De sa répartie plutôt bien trouvée malgré la situation. De son regard posé sur elle qui ne cessait de passer de ses yeux à ses cuisses d'une manière significative. Mais surtout de son t-shirt en moins qui montrait bien qu'il était beaucoup mieux fait que la moitié de ses camarades de prépa. Merde alors, il n'avait que seize ans, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de débrider son appétit de jeune fille à peine majeur.

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? »

C'est en se rapprochant d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien malgré son allure crispée que Shikamaru bouleversa la pauvre blonde.  
C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Temari de proposer ce jeu de la bouteille ? Ou encore d'avoir accepté de jouer au jeu encore plus bête de Shikamaru ? L'alcool et la drogue ne pouvaient pas être tant responsables que ça de son attitude libidineuse. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Non… Non-non, c'était pas possible.

« Putain, Nara.  
\- Quoi .  
\- Tu m'plais. »

C'était la plus simple et la plus évidente des constatations possible maintenant qu'elle se mettait à toucher le torse encore chaud du brun. Ça le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle passa une jambe par-dessus les hanches de Nara pour s'asseoir sur son bassin.  
Il n'y eu qu'un regard rapidement échangé entre eux deux avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Il n'y eu pas un mot de plus quand elle le laissa passer les mains sous sa robe.  
C'était le moment ou jamais de foutre Hidan aux ordures.

-•-

« Tu m'as volé toute mes premières fois, souffla-t-elle en le laissant glisser une main entre ses cuisses.  
\- Je t'ai cédé toutes les miennes aussi. Tu as un peu trop tendance à ne voir que tes propres intérêts. »

Le téléphone de la blonde sonna de nouveau et elle se tourna alors vers l'appareil posé au sol à quelques mètres de là. Si elle répondait, elle était foutue. Tant qu'elle ne donnerait pas digne de vie, il n'y aurait pas de contrecoup.

« Tu devrais répondre, conseilla alors Shikamaru en passant une jambe entre celles de la blonde.  
\- Si je réponds, je suis fichue. »

Elle passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux, se retenant de pleurer. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours là, putain ?  
\- Pourquoi tu cèdes toujours ? »

-•-

« Voici les clés. Celle-là c'est pour la porte d'entrée et l'autre c'est pour la boite aux lettres.  
\- Merci, c'est top. »

Temari découvrait enfin les joies de la colocation et, par la même occasion, celle de la liberté parentale. Maintenant qu'elle entrevoyait le monde professionnel, sa vie prenait un tournant décisif. Regardant du coin de l'œil l'appartement dans lequel elle était sur le point de s'installer, la blonde se permit de sourire puis revint à son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'as pas d'affaires avec toi ?  
\- Mes frères me ramènent ça ce week-end. Je commence le travail demain, je n'ai pas le temps pour un déménagement. »

Le propriétaire, un vieil homme au menton tombant, hocha la tête et posa les clés sur le porte-clés vissé à l'entrée. Il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux et de laisser sa nouvelle locataire prendre possession des lieux. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux avant d'être interrompu.

« Et… Pour ce qui est du colocataire ? demanda la jeune femme, la bouche en cœur.  
\- Il est encore à l'université. Il rentre très tard et tu ne le verras pas très souvent. C'est sûrement pour ça que la vie en colocation était si facile pour ton prédécesseur. »

Le vieil homme se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents et s'inclina avant de quitter les lieux. La porte à peine fermée, un immense sentiment de puissance s'empara de la blonde qui exulta de joie en jetant sa veste à terre pour faire le tour des pièces de l'appartement. Quand Tenten viendrait la voir dans quelques heures, elles iraient faire la fête pour célébrer l'évènement. Liberté, autonomie, folie. Temari était prête à passer le reste de son existence à profiter de chaque instant.

À peine le temps de s'y faire en débarrassant sa valise dans une chambre meublée d'un lit terne et d'un placard, que déjà on sonnait à la porte. Tenten avait été plus rapide que prévue et les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire de la situation : il n'y avait plus aucun frein à leur indépendance. Le Konoha nocturne n'attendait qu'elles et après un repas sur le pouce, elles filèrent rejoindre une bande d'amis en centre-ville.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se découvrir une affinité particulière pour le planteur à l'ananas qu'elle commanda jusqu'à ne plus se sentir bien. S'imaginer pour son premier jour de travail le lendemain l'effrayait tellement que la pauvre Temari ne put s'empêcher d'abuser de sa soirée qu'elle acheva en vomissant dans le caniveau d'une rue. Son amie Tenten, dans un état à peine meilleur que le sien, leur commanda un taxi et la soirée s'acheva à une vitesse inespérée quand elles se séparèrent : il était trois heures du matin et elle commencerait sa journée à dix heures.  
Ça n'allait pas être simple. Le temps passait bien trop vite quand on était libre, comment pourrait-elle si habituer ?  
Riant telle une demeurée, la blonde tourna la clé dans la serrure de son nouveau logis et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se déshabilla et fila sous les draps, se blottissant dans l'étrange chaleur de la couette.

Enfin allongée dans la pénombre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Temari ferma les yeux et sentit son corps tanguer.

« J'vais mourir. »

Sa voix lui sembla lointaine et elle remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton, espérant dissiper cette sensation désagréable.

« Hé. »

Et c'était quoi cet étrange voix masculine qu'elle avait l'impression de connaitre ?

« Ho. »

La sensation du bateau qui tangue se fit plus forte et le duvet s'écarta d'elle, la faisant frissonner. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir de la pièce et une affreuse appréhension tintée d'excitation apparut.

« T'es qui, merde ? »

L'alcool retomba comme un soufflé. C'était quoi cette histoire ?  
À sa droite, sous cette même couette dans laquelle elle se trouvait, du mouvement se fit et Temari sentit clairement un souffle contre sa joue. C'était clairement la merde. Embrumée dans son litre de planteur, la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Je me… Suis trompée. Trompée de chambre. C'est ça, hein ? »

Les mots se formaient avec difficulté dans son esprit et encore plus quand elle devait les prononcer. Mais elle visualisait parfaitement bien le problème : elle venait de faire connaissance avec son nouveau colocataire.  
Celui qui se trouvait être son colocataire, se rallongea de tout son long dans le lit et se mit à rire. D'un rire qui, après toutes ces années, compressait les entrailles de la blonde. Un rire d'une saveur qu'elle avait le pressentiment de précisément connaitre sans pouvoir y mettre de nom.

« Tu dois être ma nouvelle coloc, souffla l'hôte de la chambre.  
\- Désolée. J'arrive pas à. Me… Lever. »

La tête lourde et les yeux ouverts comme jamais, Temari pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte de son incapacité à faire un seul geste. C'était gagné, son colocataire ne la supporterait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là.

« Ça va être sympa, lança-t-il la voix rieuse, je ne supporte pas de dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

De nouveau, il y eut du mouvement dans le lit et Temari comprit qu'il se mettait de côté pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Avec la pénombre de la pièce, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y verrait rien mais la blonde n'y pensait pas, trop préoccupée à l'idée d'être mal vue par le jeune homme.

« Je suis Shikamaru Nara. J'étudie à l'université de Konoha. Et toi ? »

Fait chier.  
Ça faisait putain de chier. Plus de milles fois, Temari jura pour elle-même en serrant les dents. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de situation à la con ! Si elle répondait, elle était fichue. Si elle se taisait, il finirait par l'apprendre dès le matin venu. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire mais la lourdeur de son corps l'empêchait d'être pleinement capable d'y faire quelque chose.

« Salut Nara, souffla-t-elle alors, le corps tremblant. C'est Temari et on va vivre ensemble, désormais. »

Il n'y eu plus un bruit durant un long moment. Shikamaru assimilait la nouvelle, Temari redoutait la conclusion.  
Puis la blonde sentit une main qu'elle connaissait bien passer contre son ventre et s'apaisa. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas s'échauffer en découvrant des choses pareilles. Lentement, les doigts du jeune homme remontèrent contre sa poitrine puis se posèrent sur son visage.  
Malgré son engourdissement, il n'en fallut pas plus à Temari pour se sentir à la merci de cet homme qui avait été une part importante de sa jeunesse.

« Tu t'es débarrassé de cette merde d'Hidan ? Que j'ai pas de remord avec la suite des évènements… »

Muette, la blonde sentit son visage la chauffer et son ébriété s'envoler. Shikamaru. Un an plus tôt, elle lui disait adieu en lui faisant promettre d'oublier leur histoire inexistante. Dorénavant elle se trouvait contre lui et s'imaginait sans peine la délicatesse de ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Elle s'y abandonnerait sans préavis.

-•-

Il avait des doigts forts, une paume calleuse, un regard doux… Des lèvres… gourmandes.  
Alors que Temari se laissait aller à pleurer, Shikamaru posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, faisant voler les draps en même temps que leur intimité.

« Tu penses être capable de vivre avec lui ? Après ça ? demanda-t-il. Les choses n'arrivent pas sans raison. Sûrement que ce gars-là n'a pas tant d'importance, tu ne penses pas ? »

À quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, le jeune homme la regarda d'un œil perçant. Avait-il raison ?

« J'en sais rien… »

Elle mentait. Il le savait tout autant qu'elle mais n'embraya pas sur le sujet. Le regard perdu qu'elle lui lança interrompit les pensées de Shikamaru. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait toujours entre eux deux.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là où il ne faut pas ? »

Le visage renfrogné, elle posa ses yeux ailleurs, laissant son cou à la merci du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi. Cèdes-tu toujours. À mon attraction. Après tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il en déposant ses baisers délicats contre son épaule. »

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans leur relation. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-•-

Elle allait se marier. Elle, Temari no Sabaku. A vingt-huit ans, elle était prête à passer la bague au doigt de son partenaire. C'était magnifique, tout simplement.

« Joyeuse fin de vie de jeune fille ! hurla une brune dénommée Tenten en sautant dans les bras de la future mariée. »

En entrant dans l'appartement de sa brune de meilleure amie, Temari sentit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le salon n'était que peu éclairé et sentait bon les fleurs et le gâteau au chocolat.

« SURPRISE ! »

La lumière se raviva alors en même temps que les têtes de ses amies qui s'extirpaient de derrière le canapé pour lui sourire. De la part de Tenten, ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant la jeune fille adorait faire la fête mais elle aimait encore plus organiser des surprises.  
Bien qu'il fût prévu de sortir en boite pour sa dernière soirée en tant que Sabaku, Temari ne s'en sentit pas moins contente en voyant que ça n'avait été qu'une supercherie pour l'amener jusqu'ici il y avait ses amies, de l'alcool, de la musique et des tonnes de cadeaux à ouvrir. Un peu plus et elle versait une larme d'émotion.  
Rapidement, l'ambiance se réchauffa au rythme de sa flute de champagne qui ne se vidait jamais et Temari perdit la notion du temps, de la bienséance et du bien-vivre. Elle redevenait cette adolescente qu'elle n'était plus depuis des années.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne frappe à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir, cria Tenten en quittant le salon. Ça doit être ta dernière surprise. »

Riant comme une bienheureuse, la brune ouvrit la porte à un nouvel arrivant et Temari, déjà toute alcoolisée, se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés. Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon, elle n'avait plus peur de rien, elle se sentait.

« Vivante… »

Le soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres en un rien de temps et elle ferma les yeux tandis que la musique se faisait plus dure à ses oreilles. Puis plus langoureuse. Ah. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Venant de Tenten…  
Temari ouvrit un œil et observa ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle : ses amies ne parlaient plus, fixaient résolument un coin de la pièce, la lumière se tamisait et le rire cristallin de son amie brune résonnait.

Des stripteaseurs… _Forcément_.  
Les visages cachés sous des casques de pompier, une tenue en adéquation sur le dos, les stripteaseurs, au nombre de trois, s'approchèrent irrémédiablement d'elle et se déhanchèrent.

Il faisait chaud, non ? L'alcool lui montait peut-être trop à la tête parce qu'à présent… Pfou, sa tête lui tournait. Maintenant qu'ils retiraient leurs vestes… Leurs pantalons… C'est à peine si la jeune femme remarqua le manque de professionnalisme du dernier stripteaseur qui mettait trop de temps à se déshabiller.

« Merci Ten, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres à son amie avant de se concentrer sur l'un des stripteaseur qui prenait sa main pour la poser contre son torse. »

C'est dans ces moments-là que Temari regrettait d'avoir juré fidélité à l'homme qui comptait partager le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais les fiançailles avaient déjà eues lieues et la blonde n'était pas du genre à faire marche arrière. AH ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser alors que l'un des stripteaseurs enlevait son casque de pompier pour lui présenter un joli minois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tenten savait comment lui faire plaisir. Avoir fait d'elle sa demoiselle d'honneur ça ne s'inventait pas.

« Tu danses ? »

D'une voix langoureuse, le stripteaseur en sous-vêtements lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta sans se poser de question. Avec son corps d'athlète, il lui retournait la tête et la fête battit à nouveau son plein en compagnie des stripteaseurs qui comptaient rester jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
Rapidement, pourtant, Temari déchanta. Le beau stripteaseur n'était pas en cause, du moins pas directement. Mais une simple discussion mit à mal la situation.

« C'est donc toi la future mariée ?  
\- Il parait, oui, soupira-t-elle en lui souriant.  
\- Temari, donc.  
\- Exact. Tu as un prénom ? Histoire que je ne raconte pas à mes amies que j'ai passé ma dernière nuit de célibataire à danser avec un stripteaseur…  
\- Tu pourras leur dire que tu as dansé avec un certain Omoï. Ça devrait suffire. Et au cas où ça t'intéresserait, je suis accompagné de Zaku qui danse avec ton amie là-bas et… Tiens, où est-il passé ? »

Temari vit son interlocuteur se gratter le front puis hausser les épaules : « Il doit être en pause clope. Tu le verras sûrement dans le courant de la soirée, on reste ici tant que Tenten veut de nous. Et puis c'est la première fois de Shikamaru, pas étonnant qu'il joue les timides. Ça promet une belle ambiance. »

Le simple fait d'entendre ce prénom interrompit les battements de cœur de la jeune femme et elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur l'épaule d'Omoï. Ça ne devait être qu'une coïncidence mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de perdre l'état de fête qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent. Il y avait des années que Temari n'avait plus entendu parlé du Nara ce n'était pas la veille de son mariage qu'il allait refaire surface tout de même ?

« Tu m'excuses, lança-t-elle au stripteaseur en se détachant de son étreinte, je vais rejoindre Tenten. Tu sais, des trucs de fille, tout ça… »

Omoï la salua de loin et la laissa filer. Temari devait mettre les choses au clair et s'assurer que celui qui se trouvait à sa soirée de fin de vie de jeune fille n'était pas celui qui…

Parlait sur le balcon avec une Tenten à l'allure contrariée.  
Shikamaru. Le seul, l'unique. Accoudé à la rambarde, une clope aux lèvres et le visage fermé tandis qu'une Tenten véhémente lui parlait avec vigueur. Tous les deux dos à la fenêtre, ils ne remarquèrent pas Temari qui posait les mains sur le cadre de la porte-fenêtre.

« Tu m'avais juste dit que tu connaissais des gars, grommela Tenten en se posant une main sur le front. Pas que tu y bossais toi aussi.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas non plus dit que c'était pour fêter le futur mariage de Temari. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ? »

Le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage et fixa un point dans le lointain. La main de Temari se serra contre sa poitrine. Shikamaru était toujours le même, malgré sa tenue minimaliste composée d'un short de sport. Toujours aussi élancé, toujours la voix posée et lourde, toujours aussi… Attirant. Il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait le tour de force de faire perdre tout ses moyens à la future mariée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça. Ça ne devait plus jamais l'être d'ailleurs.

« J'ai besoin d'argent, Tenten. J'ai un crédit à remboursé et bosser chez les Kages ne rapporte pas assez.  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était encore d'actualité. »

La brune posa une main réconfortante contre le dos de Shikamaru puis y déposa sa tête. Il y avait une complicité depuis toujours entre eux deux et Temari avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait aucun concurrence à y voir. Cependant, le fait de voir cette scène lui pinça le cœur : que s'était-il passé ces dernières années pour qu'elle sente autant que Shikamaru n'allait pas bien ?

« Depuis combien de temps il est prévu ce mariage ?  
\- Ça fait un an.  
\- Putain. »

Temari vit le brun serrer le poing.  
Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ?! Il n'y avait pas de raison à cet évènement. Pas une ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qui justifiait la lèvre mordue au sang qu'elle ne remarquait pas ?

« Tu l'aimes encore, hein ? »

Les sourcils de Temari se froncèrent alors que sa gorge se serrait. Qui fallait-il supplier pour ignorer la réponse qui coula des lèvres de Shikamaru ?

« Probablement. Ça fait mal, tu sais. »

De son poste d'observation, la blonde discerna le dos de Shikamaru sursauter. Il n'avait pas le droit… Sûrement pas. Pas après leur histoire aussi compliquée qu'inachevée ! Toute cette histoire avait un goût amer et Temari quitta la sécurité pour se rapprocher de deux bruns.  
Aucun mot ne se fit et Tenten comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire pour la suite de la conversation. La remplaçant, la blonde se posa à son tour contre la rambarde en évitant le regard insistant du désormais stripteaseur.

« Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans une circonstance pareille, souffla-t-elle. C'est un sacré coup du sort…  
\- J'aurai aimé ne jamais le vivre. »

Une rancœur tenace étouffait les entrailles de Shikamaru et elle l'imaginait sans peine. Ils avaient vécu une histoire. Longue, tumultueuse, sensuelle. Dévastatrice.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déménagé pour Suna, continua le brun en laissant tomber son mégot cinq étages plus bas. Sûrement que Tenten préférait me faire croire à ça. Je suis vraiment trop con. »

Shikamaru quitta la rambarde et partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du balcon. Temari se retourna alors et se plongea dans le regard fatigué d'un homme à moitié nu. Il était toujours beau. Pareil à ce gamin qu'elle avait vu grandir mais aussi complètement différent. Il n'y avait qu'à remarquer ses yeux sombres pour s'en rendre compte.

« Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est embarrassant. »

Embarrassant de se dire qu'un homme avec qui elle avait vécu tant de choses se trouvait à quelques pas d'elles à la veille d'un nouveau départ. Temari ne l'avait jamais réellement admis mais elle ne l'ignorait pourtant pas : il avait été bien plus de chose pour elle que ne le serait jamais son futur mari.

« Ça fait quatre ans, maintenant. »

Il avait une voix grave, d'une puissance sourde qui l'avait fait frissonné de plaisir des années plus tôt et qui, désormais, lui serrait la gorge.  
Quatre ans plus tôt, ils se séparaient douloureusement en se promettant de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole. Il avait été un adolescent capricieux, elle n'avait été qu'autorité tout du long. La difficulté de leur vie commune avait eu raison de leur relation et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, toute cette histoire ne semblait plus exister.  
Il fallut plus d'un an à Temari pour se remettre de cette rupture et c'est alors qu'elle avait rencontré cet autre homme. Plus vieux, plus mûr, plus sérieux. Plus à même de supporter les excès de Temari. Il avait été parfait et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main, elle n'avait pas hésité : il transpirait la sécurité. Une sécurité que Shikamaru n'avait pas même effleuré toutes ces années.

« Ça devait être suffisant pour tourner la page, déclara-t-elle d'un air accablé. »

Mais ça ne l'avait pas été. Maintenant qu'il y avait Shikamaru Nara juste en face d'elle, plus rien ne pouvait aller dans son univers de droiture. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Tu devrais t'en aller. »

Assit dans cette petite chaise en plastique, Shikamaru soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Lentement, il se releva et quitta le balcon, sans même poser un regard sur elle.  
Temari sentit son corps l'abandonner et elle tomba au sol, les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, s'insultant intérieurement de tous les noms, souhaitant au plus profond d'elle-même de pouvoir oublier ces dernières heures. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à la Mairie, prête à dire Oui à cet homme qui avait fait d'elle cette femme qu'elle était à présent. Elle ne devait pas balayer tout ça d'un revers de la main.

Même si elle en crevait d'envie.

« Il est parti, ma chérie. »

Dans le cadre de la porte, Tenten lui lança un regard désolé et plissa le front.  
C'était la fin de tout.

-•-

Temari ne pleurait plus, concentrée sur les lèvres de son amant qui glissait contre sa peau. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'eux. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime… »

Sans même le vouloir, la jeune femme prononça ces quelques mots en fermant les yeux, se laissant porter par les sensations diffuses qu'il provoquait.  
Elle allait se marier. Devenir Madame Quelqu'un. Comment pouvait-elle-même imaginer dire à un autre qu'elle n'aimait que lui !? Temari n'était pas encore mariée qu'elle vivait son unique adultère.

-•-

C'avait été une fin de soirée terrible. À son retour dans le salon, en compagnie de Tenten, les deux derniers stripteaseurs maintenaient l'ambiance tandis que la reine de la soirée saluait tous le monde, le sourire terne. La fête avait assez durée pour elle, déclara-t-elle en jouant la fatiguée. Elle avait un mariage à vivre, elle se devait d'être fraiche comme une rose. Cette excuse toute bête convainquit ses amies qu'elle quitta, non sans enlacer une dernière fois sa meilleure amie en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais en parler.

Le sujet ne devait plus jamais être abordé. Il fallait tirer un trait là-dessus.  
Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, Temari se passa une main sur le visage et resta plantée en plein milieu du couloir sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : Hurler, pleurer, courir. Ne plus exister. Ne plus être l'affreuse Temari qui disait non à son cœur pour ne pas avoir à se contredire.  
C'était le bordel. La merde à une échelle milles fois supérieures à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Insurmontable et en même temps…

« Salut. »

Son cœur fit un bond prodigieux tandis qu'elle se tournait pour voir celui qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Le dos posé contre l'ascenseur du bout du couloir, Shikamaru Nara la regarda. Le néon sous lequel il se trouvait grésilla et donna à la scène qu'ils vivaient une intimité toute neuve.

« Salut. »

Quatre ans plus tôt elle mettait fin à leur histoire. Huit ans plus tôt elle lui disait de garder le secret de leur relation. Treize ans plus tôt elle posait ses lèvres contre les siennes pour signifier leur rencontre.  
D'un pas sûr, elle s'avança jusqu'au brun pour lui faire face. Sous l'éclat aléatoire du néon, elle observa le visage de cet homme si important.

« Désolée encore pour toute cette histoire. J'espère que ça ne te causera pas de problème avec ton travail. »

Cette simple remarque la fit sourire. Shikamaru stripteaseur. C'était le plus grande blague de l'humanité. Danser et se mettre presque nu pour se faire du fric ? Les choses n'était plus les mêmes depuis le temps.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Laissant le champ libre aux portes de l'ascenseur, Shikamaru se rapprocha de la blonde, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sous cet éclairage qui le faisait paraitre pour plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était vraiment, le brun passa une main contre l'épaule de Temari. Son cœur implosait et ses lèvres tremblaient à la simple idée de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de ce geste.

« Temari. »

Il avait une voix chevrotante et un regard profondément…

« Laisse-le tomber. »

Une douche froide s'abattit sur la pauvre Temari qui déchanta au ryhtme de la respiration de son vis-à-vis. Laissez tomber son futur mari ? Après tout ce temps, toute cette habitude et toutes ces occasions heureuses qu'elle avait vécu avec ?  
Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui pour Shikamaru Nara qui n'avait pas donné signe de son existence depuis plus de quatre ans ! Ça non alors.  
Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'elle reculait de plusieurs pas et Shikamaru la suivit.

« Il n'a pas notre intimité. Il ne l'aura probablement jamais. »

Temari sentit le mur contre son dos et vit la main du brun se poser contre, au niveau de sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire ? La bloquer ? La frapper ? L'embrasser ? Ça n'avait toujours été que ça leur relation une dispute qui ne s'arrêtait jamais et qui les minait de l'intérieur.

« Arrête d'être aussi insipide, murmura Temari en soutenant le regard dur du brun. On n'a plus vingt ans, il est temps pour nous de grandir. »

Elle avait beau le dire à voix haute, elle n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Parce qu'elle était toujours aussi folle de cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre ses premiers émois amoureux. Et ça n'avait aucune putain de logique !

Fallait-il VRAIMENT qu'elle se replonge dans le passé pour comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble sans se faire de mal ? Était-il nécessaire qu'elle fasse remonter la douleur que provoquait leurs retrouvailles mais aussi leurs séparations ?!

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, acheva Shikamaru en se penchant plus vers elle. Que maintenant qu'on est des vieux cons, on ne doit plus jamais s'aimer ? »

Il l'avait dit.  
Elle était bonne pour crever dorénavant. Crever d'amour pour cette raclure de bidet qui venait de lui voler un baiser. Dans ce couloir sombre aux relents de fête d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

« Putain Temari. Tu viens de m'assassiner. »

Front contre front, il ferma les yeux et passa une main contre la hanche de la blonde. Trop perturbée, la jeune femme resta stoïque le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait plus rien à rabâcher. D'un simple baiser, Shikamaru venait de raviver la flamme qui dormait dans le creux de son ventre.  
Elle ne voulait plus que d'une chose : faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

« Emmène-moi chez toi, Nara. »

-•-

D'une main délicate, Shikamaru passa l'une des mèches blonde derrière l'oreille de Temari et lui sourit amèrement.

« Peut-être parce que si je te laisse partir, on ne se retrouvera plus jamais… »

Il y avait plusieurs notions d'amour que Temari décantait peu à peu.  
Il y avait tout d'abord l'amour rationnel. Celui qui ferait d'elle cette Madame Quelqu'un, sérieuse, raisonnable, passionnée mais pas excessive.  
Puis il y avait l'Amour. Celui qui dépassait l'entendement. Un amour qui lui chavirait le cœur et les entrailles et qui la transformait en ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être dans l'avenir. Une femme soumise à ses envie plus qu'à ses besoins. Soumise à son amour pour Shikamaru Nara depuis qu'elle était en âge de le comprendre.

-•-

« Il faudra qu'on garde ça pour nous, déclara Temari du haut de ses dix-neuf ans tandis qu'elle remettait sa culotte.  
\- Ça serait bête qu'Hidan apprenne que t'as perdu ta virginité avec un con dans mon genre, pas vrai.  
\- Ferme-la Nara. Je te demande juste de garder ça pour toi.  
\- Je suis toujours là, au besoin, lança-t-il en souriant largement. »

Remettant son haut pour l'épousseter, Shikamaru s'approcha d'une blonde aux cheveux emmêlés. Il n'avait que seize ans… C'était bien mal joué toute cette histoire. Temari soupira et pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis contente que ça soit toi, tu sais. »

Le jeune brun lâcha un rire sec et se gratte le crâne, l'air intimidé.

« Je vais peut-être enfin trouver le courage de mettre Hidan devant le fait accompli. Il ne pourra plus rien me refuser. Merci. »

Temari glissa une bise contre la joue du lycéen et ignora le regard éteint qu'il lui lança. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Shikamaru amoureux. Pas maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses avec son petit-ami qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

-•-

« C'était une erreur. »

Dans ce petit cagibi du lycée. Temari récupéra sa jupe et évita le regard lourd de Shikamaru Nara. Dans moins d'un mois, elle quitterait leur petite ville pour l'université de Kumo, cette dernière erreur ne devait pas entacher son parcours.

« Si tu le dis. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce sans même se retourner.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à faire l'amour dans ce cagibi poussiéreux. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez Shikamaru qui plaisait à Temari. Sûrement qu'Hidan et sa manière molle de lui faire l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec la folie qui vivait dans la sexualité qu'elle partageait avec le Nara.  
Elle ne le remarquait pas encore, mais l'envie de n'être qu'avec Shikamaru naissait alors. Ce n'était que le début.

-•-

Shikamaru ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'elle devenait depuis le temps. Elle serait pourtant sa colocataire pour les temps à venir, ce n'était pas anodin. Son travail ? Pourquoi elle se trouvait ici ? Si elle sortait toujours avec ce sale con d'Hidan ? Aucune importance. Il n'y avait qu'un besoin physique qu'il semblait vouloir combler alors qu'il se retrouvait réveillé de force par son alcoolique de nouvelle colocataire.  
Mais la manière qu'il eu de se comporter avec elle toute la soirée durant eue le don de questionner la blonde. Il était doux, particulièrement attentionné et prit un temps fou avant de s'unir à elle. Il n'était plus l'adolescent grincheux qu'elle avait connu. Il était un adulte.

« Je t'aime. »

Un adulte qui l'aimait.

-•-

« J'en peux plus, Shika… Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. »

Une valise à ses pieds et un air peiné collé au visage, Temari fit un pas en arrière.  
Le temps d'une année entière, Temari et Shikamaru vécurent une histoire d'amour dans les règles de l'art. Partageant leur vie tel le couple qu'ils étaient désormais et qu'ils présentaient à qui le voulait. Mais leurs innombrables disputes avaient eu raison de leur couple.

« Je comprends. »

Ils avaient beau s'aimer encore, il était temps d'aller voir ailleurs. Le cœur compressé dans l'étau de sa poitrine, la blonde attrapa sa valise et partit de l'appartement.  
C'était la fin.

-•-

Elle avait vingt-huit ans.  
Elle n'avait jamais oublié Shikamaru Nara.  
Elle avait toujours au poignet ce bracelet en macramé qu'il lui avait offert au lycée.  
Elle était incapable d'ignorer son cœur.

« C'est fini, hein ? »

Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, Shikamaru lui passa devant et ramassa son téléphone portable qu'il lui tendit.

« Shika…  
\- Réponds-moi. Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois pour nous. »

Rapidement, Temari attrapa son téléphone qu'elle rangea dans sa poche de pantalon puis enfila son pull. Évitant le regard insistant de Shikamaru, elle ramassa ses chaussures et les enfila avant de se tenir face à son amant d'une nuit.

« Je sais pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. »

Il avança d'un pas vers elle et posa une main bienveillante sur sa joue.

« C'est fini, Shikamaru. Pour toujours. »

Temari sentit les doigts du brun se crisper contre sa joue mais tint le regard du jeune homme qui serrait les dents.  
Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Temari était une femme raisonnable et rester avec Shikamaru allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle voulait.

Comme quatre ans auparavant, elle s'éloigna de Nara et récupéra son sac à main.

C'était la fin.

-•-

« J'ai la morve au bord du nez tellement je suis deg' d'avoir fini cette histoire sur un ton aussi sinistre. Surtout que c'était pas du tout l'idée que j'avais en tête en commençant cette fanfic. Mais avec mon habitude débile de commencer une histoire sans vraiment prévoir comment ça va se finir… SURPRISE PARTY. Wouhou, :cotillons: Bon allez, j'me tire. Ma vie est naze. J'écris des trucs nazes. :mort:  
Pour en revenir à cette sacrée semaine du ShikaTema. Je la clôture avec le D6 : Horizon. A la question : Mais quoi ? Mais… T'as pas fait tous les jours et en plus t'es même pas dans les temps ! Je répondrais : Wallah, j'avais des cours à suivre, viendez pas me les briser. En plus cet OS il était même pas prévu dans mon esprit comme faisant parti de la semaine du ST. C'est juste que par un amusant concours de circonstance, j'ai trouvé qu'il allait bien avec le thème. L'horizon c'est une ligne droite, leur histoire c'était une ligne droite (jusqu'à ce que je la brise, comme un monstre !) Alors voilà.  
C'était cool. J'aurai bien rigolu. Mais je suis pas sûre de retenter l'expérience l'année prochaine Y.Y  
BISOUS. »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


End file.
